carsvideogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Joe
'Tommy Joe '''is Mater's cousin and the leader of a small clan consisting of him and five other generic "Cousin" cars. He says trying to dent him is like trying to get mud wet, he isn't very smart, but still is much wiser than the other cousins. Throughout his appearances, he may or may not have dents on his body. Cars: The Video Game Tommy Joe is a dirty race car who gives Lightning a "Hoodbutt" as a way of saying "Howdy!". He later competes in the Rustbucket Race-O-Rama. He is not playable. In the Xbox 360 version of the game, he has dents on his trunk. Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Tommy Joe appears in "Tow The Line" where Mater must tow him around his junkyard without hitting anything, his red pinstripes are much darker and wider in this game (and in the PS3 version of Cars: Mater-National Championship). Cars: Mater-National Championship Tommy Joe appears in the cut scene of Rustbucket Race 1, where only he is able to back up and tell Mater the five other cousins are immobilized by love with Emma. He has more nerve than the other cousins, and does not react when Mater says to "Act Natural", which gets him slammed by Buford and trampled by Lewis. He later appears in races 1, 2, and 3, progressively getting faster. He also makes a very brief cameo in the intro of the game. He once again isn't playable. He has dents in the PC version of the game. Cars: Race-O-Rama Tommy Joe races in all 4 Smash Up events, you still can't play as him. Unlike in the first two games, Tommy Joe does not have dents in any version of the game. Livery Tommy Joe is cream with red pinstripes and #83, possibly representing an American Flag, commonly worn by daredevils, as he seems to be extremely reckless and withstandant. His license plate reads "TJ", an abbreviation of "'T'ommy '''J'oe". Personality Tommy Joe is rather dumb, but is also very dark, tending to beat up Lightning and use a very rude voice around Mater. He also is much wiser than most cars he is seen around. In races, he is also seen as being very selfish, saying he can (and will) dent others, but they can't dent him. He can almost be seen as Mater's counterpart to Chick Hicks. Abilities Tommy Joe is shown to have numerous abilities that few else have, including a little-to-no sense of pain, and can elevate his chassis above his axle height without hydraulics for an easy view of Emma. He also happens to be immune to Emma's ability to make others fall in love with her on eye contact. Gallery Trivia * He somehow is able to clone himself, this is evidenced by that in Cars: The Video Game, Lewis, Judd, and Buford are literally just clones of him with a paintjob, note they have the same voice, and that only Buford normally has green eyes, Judd's should be blue and Lewis' pink. **Coding-wise, one can find the body and tire textures of Lewis, Judd, and Buford in Tommy Joe's directory in Cars: Mater-National Championship. The three of their icons from Cars: The Video Game can also be found in the game's icon folder, but not Tommy Joe's. * Tommy Joe, along with the other cousins (except Judd), Snot Rod, and The Crippler, are not playable, but appear in the intro of the game. * In the PS2 version of Cars: Race-O-Rama, Tommy Joe appears only in Smash Up 1, as opposed to all four races. * Tommy Joe is the only cousin whose window net never changes. * Tommy Joe and the cousins are the only characters whose models were improved in the Xbox 360 version of Cars: The Video Game, but not in the Wii version. * Tommy Joe and Zeke are the only cousins to have only one eye color, Tommy Joe's are green, and Zeke's are blue. * In the Russian version of the game,he is mistakenly called Mater's brother-in-law,not cousin,even though Mater doesn't have (and likely never had) a wife. Category:Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Mater-National Characters Category:Race O Rama Characters Category:Rustbucket Race Cars Category:Unplayable Characters Category:Antagonists